Child Of Red And Green
by Lovable Drama Queen
Summary: Harry discovers who Reagen's father is.
1. Green Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It's as simple as that.

"C'mon Harry! Ron! If we don't get on now, we'll get poor seats!" Hermione shouted into the crowd in search of her two friends. At the sound of Hermione's voice, Harry and Ron fought through the crowd, and boarded the train.

The three friends were embarking on a new journey: their sixth year at Hogwarts.

They fought through the groups of students is search of an empty compartment and found that they were all occupied. When they reached the final compartment, their hearts sunk as they opened it to discover a black haired girl sitting in the compartment alone, looking out the window.

"Er - excuse me, but do you mind if we sit here? All the other compartments are full." Hermione asked sheepishly. 

The girl turned to the three friends revealing her dazzling green eyes.

"Oh, no...go right ahead! I'm just in here all by myself."

The three entered the compartment and sat on the bench across from the unfamiliar girl.

"I'm Hermione, by the way. And this is Ron, and Harry."

"Hello. Nice to meet you. I'm Reagen."

"What year are you in, Reagan?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I'm a Sixth Year."

"Really? We haven't seen you around before." Ron questioned suspiciously.

"You wouldn't have. This is my first year at Hogwarts."

"That's odd. I didn't know they did that." stated Hermione.

"Well, normally they don't, but they made a special exception for me."

"Why would they do that?" questioned Ron.

"Well, my father teaches there."

"Whose your fath-"

Harry was interrupted by the sound of knocks at the door. Without waiting for a response, Draco Malfoy opened up the compartment.

"Oh, Reagen, there you are. I've been searching the entire train for you. You don't belong back _here -_ come sit with me up front!"

"Okay, Draco. Here - help me carry my things up there, will you?"

Draco nodded and ducked as trunks, duffel bags, purses, and other forms of luggage. 

Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle, carried all of her luggage to the front of the train. Reagen appeared again carrying a cage with a lovely snowy owl.

"Well, I'd better be off. See you at the feast," she said cheerily before joining Draco at the front of the train.

"I have a strange feeling she fancied me," said Ron cockily.

"Yeah," said Harry absentmindedly. 

Harry didn't know why, but he wasn't attracted to her in the slightest way.


	2. Curiousity

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. 

Author's Note: Thank you _sooo _much for the reviews!

Lady Lily3 ~ Thanks! We'll shall soon see...

Connie Eressea ~ Thanks! Since you wanted to read it so badly, this chapter is for you! Keep reading and find out! 

GWS1 ~ Thanks! Read on and find out!

dragonwing() ~ Maybe...read on and find out!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The rest of the train ride was spent debating which teacher Reagen's father was.

"Maybe it's the new Dark Arts professor," Ron said thinking.

"Maybe. That makes sense," agreed Harry.

"If that's true, why would Malfoy want her to sit with him?" questioned Hermione.

"He probably thinks he'll get good marks if he's nice to her." Ron reasoned.

"Maybe you're right Ron, but it just doesn't seem to fit to me."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When they arrived at the castle, curiosity overcame Harry. He saw Reagen get off of one of the carriages with Draco. They seemed to be laughing about something. Although it was against his better judgement, he decided to follow her. He had to know who Reagen's father was.

"I'll see you guys at the feast," he said in a tone that told Ron and Hermione that he was serious about what he was doing. All they could do was nod in response. 

Harry saw Reagen part ways with Draco, and head down to the dungeons. He followed her as quietly as he could. Reagen stopped as she reached the potions classroom. Harry hid behind a statue as she knocked softly at the door.

"Yes?" asked Snape in an icy tone.

"I just came to tell you that the feast is about to start."

"How many times do I have to tell you _not to disturb me?_ I'll be at the feast when I'm ready. Good day."

Snape slammed the door in Reagen's face.

"Good day to you too, Father."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I know, I know. This chapter doesn't answer all the questions that were asked in the reviews, but this chapter is important. Don't worry, I'll answer all of your questions in chapters to come! Thanks again!


	3. Sorry and GoodBye

Author's Note: IMPORTANT!!! Because I feel like I haven't been updating this story like I should, I decided to let a good friend (Mystical Opal) finish it for me. If you want to continue reading it then you know where to find it! I'm sorry to all of those that waited for me to update, but worry no more. Mel is perfectly capable of writing this story and updating it the way it deserves. Thank you!

P.S. I just talked to her, and she said that she should have the first three chapters up by this evening. Thanks again!


End file.
